


The Fine Art of Avoiding Your Brother – By Gabriel Milton

by pherryt



Series: Tales From a Candy Store [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, breaking in - Freeform, hiding from your brother, pre-Sabriel - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, there really are no good tags for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Gabe comes to Sam for a rescue and Sam's starting to pick up that it might not just have been the Polka music that  caused the low rent.





	The Fine Art of Avoiding Your Brother – By Gabriel Milton

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting to think it might be a few more 'stories' before we get to the Revenge of the Moose. (title provided by jdragon :D )

Sam was studying when the door of his apartment crashed open. He looked up to find Gabriel flinging himself inside, slamming the door shut behind him and then pressing his back up against it as he looked wildly about the studio.

Sam blinked. Then blinked again. Too stunned by Gabriel’s sudden intrusion, his brain too slow to turn off the math formulas he’d been trying to memorize as the shorter man took in everything as he panted.

Gabriel’s eyes flicked all around before settling on the beaded curtain that separated the ‘bedroom’ from the rest of the apartment. Sam would never have bought the gaudy thing, but it had been a gift from Cas and, well, Cas had been right. It had given the studio apartment the feel of separate rooms.

And if Sam kinda liked the sounds the curtain made whenever he pushed past it, he didn’t have to admit it out loud, did he?

But now Gabriel was lunging across the room and diving through the curtain. Sam could only see a flash of movement, of color, the beads swinging too wildly for him to ascertain anything.

He stood and followed. “Gabriel?” Sam pushed the beads aside and looked around the ‘bedroom’. There was the bed, snug up against the main wall and the small, half wall that jutted out, the studios attempt at delineating another room without actually making one. There was the nightstand beside the bed, his tall dresser in the alcove created by the closet which had no doors, and the plush, round, rainbow colored rug (also a gift from Cas) centered between it all.

There was no sign of Gabe. Except that was impossible. There was nowhere to…hide…

Sam dropped to the rug and leaned over to find Gabriel under his bed. The man held a finger to his lips. “Hide me,” he whispered dramatically.

That’s when Sam heard it. The heavy clomp of feet coming up the stairs, the banging coming from across the hall, the voice calling out, “Gabriel? Gabriel! Open up this door right now!”

There was more banging and a pleading look in Gabriel’s eyes. With a sigh, Sam stood back up and made his way back out to the main area, settling in with his books and casting wary glances at the door. What kind of trouble was Gabriel in? Was it the kind of trouble Sam should be worried about? The kind of trouble that Sam kept a gun in his nightstand for?

Should he have gotten the gun out?

The banging across the hall ceased. He started to relax, when it resumed, much closer, on his own door. Nerves jangling, Sam got up and cautiously opened the door a crack.

 A dark-haired man stood on the other side with a scowl on his face. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“Uh…think you got the wrong apartment. My name is Sam. Gabriel lives across the way.” Sam said as calmly as he could.

The other man shot him a look and then rolled his eyes. “How long have you been living here?”

“Couple of months, why?”

“Then you have to know Gabriel by now, and the fact that you’re still here means you’re on friendly terms with him. So, don’t play dumb with me. I want to know where my brother is.”

“Brother? You two look nothing alike!” Sam couldn’t help but exclaim.

“Where is my brother?” the other man gritted out.

“Look, I have no idea where he is, but I can deliver a message if you’d like,” Sam insisted.

With narrowed eyes the other man sighed and nodded. “Fine. Tell Gabriel he can’t avoid his family responsibilities forever and avoiding me only means he’ll have to deal with Lucifer next.”

“I can do that.” Sam nodded.

“See that you do.” Gabriel’s brother turned and left, Sam listening to his steps receding down the staircase after he closed the door.

In an instant, Gabriel was by his side and arms had wrapped around him. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

“Gabriel, what in the world is going on?” Sam had to ask.

“Don’t you worry yourself about it. Stupid family shit. Look, Samwise, I owe you a home cooked meal for this. I really appreciate it,” Gabriel said with a grin.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to –“ Sam started, though he had to admit, a meal that wasn’t take out or that he didn’t have to cook himself, sounded really awesome right about now.

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder and nodded assertively. “Yup, a home cooked meal. That should about do it.”

Before Sam could say another word, Gabriel had disappeared behind closing doors.

Sam forgot all about Gabriel’s promise until a couple of days later. He was dead dog tired after a shift at the Roadhouse which had been preceded by a full day of classes. Halfway up the stairs, he started to sniff the air.

Whatever that was, it smelled so damn good. He thought forlornly of the state of his fridge and his pantry right now and when he got to the top of the stairs, he stared wistfully at Gabriel’s door, breathing in the scent of really good food.

With a sigh, he unlocked his door and pushed inside, the smell growing stronger and nearly hitting him in the face.

In the process of taking his bookbag off his shoulder, he managed to drop it on his foot while staring at the intruder making food in his apartment. The bag hit his foot with a thump and he cursed.

Gabriel turned from the stove with a grin. “Sammy! You’re home! Just in time for dinner. Didn’t I promise you a home cooked meal? You are gonna _love_ this, I guarantee it.”

“Gabriel,” Sam said with a strangled sound, “did you break into my apartment to cook me food?”

Gabriel paused in his turn back to the stove. “Uh, what constitutes breaking in?”

“Well, I didn’t leave the door unlocked, so how did you get inside?”

“I can assure you that I did not break down the door – as you can see by the fact that it is, indeed, intact. I also did _not_ pick the locks – the last tenant changed them to something so complicated I can’t manage it anymore. I also didn’t use the spare key –because the tenant before that changed the locks and I never had the opportunity to make a new one. So I did not, in any way, come through your door.” Gabriel declared proudly.

Sam let that sink in for a moment. Gabriel didn’t come in by way of the door. Because he couldn’t pick the lock or use the spare key. Because the previous tenants had made sure he couldn’t. Which meant Gabriel had a penchant for treating the place like his own space.

The reason for the low rent was starting to become clearer. It wasn’t just about the Polka music.

“Wait, Gabe –“

“Gabe?”

“Dude, if you’re gonna be so familiar as to make yourself at home in _my_ home, then I think I’m allowed to become familiar with you as well,” Sam reasoned.

“Oh, Sammy, you can get as _familiar_ with me as you want,” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Look, just, _tell_ me how you got in here?”

“Duh, if I didn’t come in through the door, then I came in through the window!” Gabriel pointed at the window directly across from the door, the one that led to the fire escape. The one Sam had left cracked open before he’d left for the day to get some air inside.

He dropped his head in his hand. Of course, that made all the sense in the world. Now he felt like a moron.

“C’mon Sam, foods ready, let’s eat!” Gabriel declared proudly. Sam moved forward to the small table on autopilot, sitting down just as Gabriel set down two plates full of some incredibly appetizing food.

Halfway through the meal, as Gabe chattered away in the wake of Sam’s silence (except a few moans of pleasure at how _good_ it all tasted), Sam finally spoke up again.

“Gabe, not that I don’t appreciate all this, and it is _really_ good too, but I think we need to set some boundaries if we’re gonna be friends,” Sam said.

Gabriel’s fork clattered to the plate and he looked up at Sam with shining eyes, “Friends? We’re friends?” He launched himself around the table and latched onto Sam, hugging him tightly with a sniff. “I’m just…so…happy,” he wailed.

Sam awkwardly patted his back. “Yes, Gabe, friends. But we need some boundaries, okay?”

Gabriel nodded and returned to his seat, wiping at his eyes. “Okay, shoot.”

“Please, please, please, don’t ever break in, or sneak into my apartment again without asking me first or if it’s an emergency – and by emergency, I mean like, one of us getting attacked or needing to go to the hospital. Not hiding from your brother. Or brothers. Which I’m okay with, but please ask first.”

“But we can still hang out?” Gabriel sent him puppy dog eyes and for the first time in Sam’s life, he knew why Dean complained about _his_ all the time.

“Yes, Gabe, we can still hang out.” Sam said with an indulging smile. He couldn’t help it. Gabriel was just a cute, flirty, harmless ball of energy. And he cooked really awesome food, so there was that.

Gabriel fist pumped the air. “Yes!”

Sam chuckled in amusement. Living here was definitely interesting. As odd as Gabriel could be, Sam found that he did _not_ regret moving here in anyway.

And wasn’t _that_ interesting?


End file.
